I'll Love You For Eternity
by candygood1
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll make this short. Imagine Ciel's mother Rachel Phantomhive as a demon and the lost lover of Sebastian. Self insert!OC Slow updates. 2 YEAR HIATUS


**I'll Love You For Eternity**

 **A/N**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **P.S It was my birthday yesterday~ just felt like telling**

 **Prologue**

 _I had always loved him and he had always loved me. But I was the daughter of a rich English man whilst he was an orphan boy my father had picked up as a child. Our family's stable boy and nothing more…So for the better we decided to end our lives in the arms of each other…_

 _"_ _I love you…" were the finale words we exchanged before plunging ourselves over the edge of the rocky cliff and into the vast waves of the ocean._

 _It was a foolish choice to choose but we were happy and together…wondering as lost souls…ghosts for centuries until we met the spiteful man who tore us apart and changed us into monsters._

 _I never saw him again after that day…but even after I was changed by that man I continued to believe that someday we would meet and be united as one. The man kept me captive for another few centuries and forced me to learn the ways of my new form. I hated this but as I learned I grew stronger and eventually I became strong enough to kill and escape from the cage that man had kept me in._

 _Blending in with the humans, I started to search for my beloved My efforts were fruitless and I was in despair...by the Victorian era I had given up all hope and started to rebuild my life while hiding between the humans. I changed my appearance to a toddler's and was eventually adopted by a rich couple who were unable to conceive. They found me on their doorstep and adopted me all because of my amber hair that was just like mother's. I was happy as they loved me with all their hearts but I was also lonely…father and mother also knew this and were sad whenever they saw my fake smiles. Then a few years later a miracle happened, my little sister, Angelina. My beautiful little sister who had inherited father's fiery red hair. I adored her and even with their new daughter nothing had changed in the way my family treated me. We were happy and Angelina and I grew up close. She was a shy little thing who preferred books to the outdoor world. She studied hard and dreamt of being a doctor to cure my asthma, the curse I have to live with even after I had been changed. My cute little sister…so beautiful but lacking so much confidence…My dear Ann…I was willing to give up everything just to keep her safe…everything until I met 'him'._

 _Now where could she be?_ I thought to myself as I roamed our family's gardens in search of my darling little sister. Today was one of my good days so Father had sent me to fetch her as he wanted to introduce us to a guest. I wondered just who this guest was but didn't ponder as I would eventually find out later. Instead I focused on my hunt and eventually found my dear spiderlily reading inside our garden's _ in the exact spot I had left her in.

"Ann! Angelina!" I called catching the attention of Angelina.

"Sister." She replied looking towards me.

Smiling I approached her and took hold of her hand. "You're still here? Father called for you. He said he's going to introduce a guest to us. It wouldn't do for us to make the guest wait."

Shocked Angelina almost dropped the book she had in her hands. "EHH!? But I'm dressed like this…I haven't even put on any makeup…"

Faking a serious look on my face I tidied my spiderlily a bit and gently slid one of our garden's white roses into her hair.

"Si…sister?" she asked.

"This is okay." I smiled, winking at her. "You're really cute, this is okay."

She blushed at me while I sighed silently. Again I took her hand and led her though the gardens.

"Are you reading?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm studying hard. I'm going to be a doctor in the future! And I also want to cure your asthma. It's not like I'm pretty and I'm no good with going to parties, so I might not even be able to get married…" She said, her voice growing quieter and quieter by the second.

Scowling I said. "What are you talking about!" I flashed another smile. "Ann is so lovely, and you're smart. So you should have more confidence in yourself!" Then I playfully grabbed hold of her breasts and teasingly said, "Also…Your breasts are so big too~! Heh hehheh~ Your breasts aren't bad~"

Horrified, surprised but still quite amused herself Angelina shouted, "SISTER!?"

We both ended up laughing for quite a bit before hurrying to go greet father's guest.

When we arrived at father's study a man was waiting, sitting on the coach where all of father's guest usually sit. Quite handsome I was quick to analyze him, gazing secretly at his gorgeous short bluish-black hair, dreamy brown eyes, and the stunning beauty mark under his left eye. Angelina must have also done so but a tad bit more innocently.

"Rachel, Angelina come and greet earl Phantomhive."

First turning his head towards Angelina the earl greeted, "How do you do…"

I saw my little sister's blush and smiled. She was in love.

She and the earl spent much time together and she changed quite a bit. The shy timid Ann I knew was gone and she had even cut the long bangs she used to cover her face with so much, dressing up in red dresses whenever the earl visited as he had told her how much it suited her. But I knew that the earl wasn't as in love with her as she was. Every time he visited he would ask not to be alone with her but to be with both of us…stealing secret glances at me while Ann and I walked among the family gardens…I also noticed that I slowly developed my own feelings for the earl…feelings I thought I would never feel again…

I hid these feelings for weeks after discovering them…trying to ignore them for the sake of my dear Ann…but as time went by I started to understand the more I try to ignore it…the more it would grow…So one day I decided to finally face my feelings and asked the earl to talk in private.

"I will ask you this upfront…have you feelings for me my lord?"

The earl looked startled at my ur…sheer boldness and chuckled slightly whist I blushed furiously. I tried to cover my blush with my hands but when I did the earl gentle took hold of them and whispered, "You are very cute when you blush like this Rachel."

From that day the earl and I were inseparable. We were madly in love with each other, the earl proposing to me and asking my father for my hand in marriage not 3 months later. I was happy but I could never bring myself to tell Angelina who was still very much in love with him…It broke my heart to see her like that…even more so as I had to hide my feelings away while telling her the news of the earl and I's engagement.

"Ah you're here! Ann I have some good news to tell you."

I watched as I saw my sister's face fall, watching her heart break under the congratulating smiles and words she told us.

The guilt never left me but I could not help myself and buried it away deep inside of me.

Our wedding day was just beautiful. It was just how I dreamt of with my other beloved. I missed him dearly but I was happy just the way it was…

A year past since my marriage to the earl and by then I knew of his dark side. His life as the queen's guard dog he so very carefully shielded away from me. For his sake I pretended not to know and joy filled our house as I found out I was pregnant not 2 years after the marriage.

I truly thought I would never give birth in this form and worried if my child would also be born like me…as a monster…Luckily 9 months later when I gave birth to my son I found nothing of the sort…he looked so very much like me as well as my loved one.

"My lady, it's a healthy boy!" The midwife said congratulating me as well as Angelina who had been present during my son's birth. She was now a nurse in training…I was so proud.

"That's wonderful…you've finally arrived!" I said, faking my tiredness as I had seen when mother gave birth to Angelina. As a monster I was more than fine but I had to keep my act up as I my son was gently placed into my arms.

"Ann, you hold him! He's your nephew!" I said ushering my sister to hold my beautiful son.

She hesitated slightly but still came over to my side and held my darling angel.

"He's so cute…" She said.

Smiling happily I told her, "When he grows up, you have to play with him."

Almost immediately she replied, "Okay!"

Besided with happiness I let words I would soon regret slip out my mouth. "His nose is just like 'that man's'."

As I saw Ann's face freeze in pain I had a hard time hiding my own feelings of guilt.

After that I barely saw her. Rumors and changes I began to see in her were immense. She started to frequently attend parties, dress up as she never would. It wasn't long before people nicknamed her as Madam Red. However even whist partying I was glad to see her still studying hard and obtaining the doctor's license even with though it was against mother and father's wishes. I guessed it helped her to forget and slowly she began to once again open up to me. She adored Ciel and my niece, Elizabeth as much as they did. My health…began to fail slightly for my curse and in my stead she would play with them as much as she could. I almost cried when Ciel was diagnosed with asthma but Ann was there to help me and once again we were as thick as thieves.

It wasn't long after that she married a man she had met in a party. He was kind and I knew by her face that she had finally obtained the happiness she deserved. It was soon that she also became pregnant…

Her happiness was almost cut short as that terrible accident happened but thankfully I had felt the bad omen and accompanied Ann and her husband, saving them from the fate that would have been. She gave birth to a beautiful daughter with her exact same red hair. Her husband adored her and as she found her happiness I saw that Ann no longer looked at my beloved as she once did.

My angel's 10th birthday also arrived and it was supposed to be a happy day until 'they' came… We were attacked and I would have died if it weren't for my abnormality…I healed myself leaving only a few cuts, bruises and a single knife wound just right of my heart. Tanaka though heavily wounded managed to find me and drag himself and I out just in time. However where was my love and angel? Where was Ciel? Where was his father?

I blacked out and woke up to the frantic calls of my sister and her husband. I found out after that both my love and angel died within the fire. I lived with Ann after that…Trying to regain my happiness but nothing helped…seeing my dear nieces…my darling little sister and her love…nothing helped…

I had given up hope until several months later my angel came back to me…with my once beloved standing right beside him.


End file.
